


Aftermath

by wishfulfanficing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drogo lives and Tyrion doesn’t suck hooray!, F/M, Game of Thrones AU, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulfanficing/pseuds/wishfulfanficing
Summary: In an alternate universe, Daenerys recovers from a shocking attempt on her life by someone extremely close to her. But all is not as it seems.
Relationships: Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 34





	Aftermath

Khal Drogo felt his heart pounding in his chest.In the back of his mind, he couldn’t believe Tyrion was keeping up with his stride, but he was grateful. He needed his brother by his side as they ran toward the door, uncertain of what they’d find. Ellaria Sand stood at the door to Dany’s temporary chambers, her face stoic and unreadable. 

Drogo opened his mouth to speak, but his voice failed him. Tyrion chimed in to speak for him. “Where’s the Queen? Where is Daenerys?” He turned to Drogo, and noticed tears in his eyes. A pang of guilt shot through him. 

“Where’s the Queen?” Drogo’s voice was hoarse and breathless. “Where’s my wife?” 

Ellaria nodded and placed his hand on the khal’s shoulder. “Through here. Grand Maester Martell is with her.”

Drogo swallowed as he flung open the door and charged inside. “What happened?”

The Grand Maester was hovering over the bed, tending to a small, unmoving bundle. He stood up as Drogo and Tyrion entered the room. “She was stabbed,” Oberyn said simply as he tried to hide the bloodied towels.

Drogo’s face was ashen white. “What? When? By who?”

“Come here.” Tyrion motioned to Drogo and the men huddled in the corner. Oberyn watched as Drogo’s face shifted from disbelief, to anger, to deep sadness all in the span of a few moments.

Drogo sighed deeply. “How could this happen,” he asked plainly.

“Sansa…”

“No shit, Sansa,” Drogo spat.

“Listen,” Tyrion said, trying to keep his voice and emotions level. “If John meant to kill Daenerys, she would be dead... do you understand?”

“I fucking understand,” he growled.

“Brother.” Tyrion looked Drogo in the eye unflinchingly. “Do you understand?”

Drogo sighed angrily and balled his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. “Alright... but if she dies I’ll kill him, and then I’ll kill you.”

Tyrion nodded. “That sounds fair. But for now…” He stepped aside and gestured to the bed where Dany lay, her face pale and contorted with pain.

“She’s been asking for you.” Oberyn handed Drogo a goblet of water and a damp cloth.

Drogo nodded and moved to Dany’s side. He rubbed his hands together to warm them, then reached out to cradle her cheek. “Moon of my life...” he whispered gently with a sad smile. She looked up at him and his heart broke at the look of pain in her eyes. “Hello, my love.” He gently lay the rag across her forehead and kissed her hairline.

Dany groaned and coughed. “You’re here.”

“I’m here,” he muttered, lacing his fingers through hers. Dany’s hands were cold and Drogo could see her shaking. 

She gulped the water down but coughed, then winced at the pain it caused. “Am I dying?” she sputtered.

“No, my love, no.” Drogo stroked her cheek softly but desperately. 

Dany smiled weakly at him, then craned her neck to peer around her husband and addressed Oberyn. “Am I dying?”

The maester walked over to her and looked in her eyes. ”Absolutely not, my Queen.”

“Look at me,  khaleesi ,” Drogo whispered, meeting her gaze. “You’re safe. I’m here. It’s alright.” Dany felt his words wash over her and relaxed, almost imperceptibly, into his touch. “You’re safe,” he repeated, as much to himself as to her, as he covered her body with a blanket and kissed the crown of her head. “You’re safe.”

“Drogo…” her voice caught in her throat and she wheezed, wincing as pain shot through her body from the wound in her chest. “Was really it John?”

Drogo inhaled sharply and looked to Tyrion. Tyrion shook his head, then looked at the floor. “Moon of my life… please rest now.”

“Was it really John?” Her voice was louder, full of anger and pain and fear.

Tyrion shrugged. “My Queen, please rest. Please.”

Dany shook her head and beckoned Tyrion to join Drogo at her side. She didn’t say anything at first as Tyrion took her hand and Drogo stroked her hair. “He was the only one of my family left,” she breathed.

Tyrion nodded; he understood. “I know.” They locked eyes and he squeezed her hand.

“You’re going after him?” Dany asked, her voice cracking.

Tyrion paused. “I am.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “But I know where he’ll be. I can stay as long as you want.” Dany tried to sit up but couldn’t. She cried out in pain; Drogo shot an angry, knowing look at Tyrion as he tried to steady her. “ I know it hurts, I’m so sorry.”

Drogo bit his lip to stop harsh words. “If you know where John is, you must go,” he finally said.

Tyrion nodded. He kissed Dany again and nodded wordlessly at Drogo, who sighed angrily.

“Wait!” Dany cried out and reached for Tyrion, who hurried back to her side. “Grey Worm and Missandei... you need to tell them... Tell them and tell the people...”

Tyrion shuffled. “My Queen... is that wise? It’s best for... certain people to think...”

“We trust them,” Drogo said pointedly.

“As you wish,” Tyrion bowed and motioned to Oberyn, who followed him out the door. “I will be right outside, my Queen. Ellaria will bring more milk of the poppy in a few hours, but for now please rest.” 

Dany nodded as Drogo embraced Oberyn. “She’ll be alright?”

Oberyn patted Drogon’s arm. “She will be.” Drogo nodded and closed the door. 

With nobody else in the room, Drogo turned his full attention to his wife, her face pale and her eyes full of pain. She reached for him and her arm shook. “I was so scared, I’m so scared.”

“Come here,” Drogo whispered. He sat down on the side of her bed and gathered his wife into his lap. Her breathing was heavy but steady and she wheezed with each exhale. Her eyes fluttered as she drifted in and out of consciousness, looking up to make sure Drogo was still there or snapping awake, gasping and terrified, to scan the room for John or for anyone near who could hurt her.

“You’re safe,” Drogo whispered again. She sobbed in response. “I know, my love. I know.” She looked up at him with a look he hadn’t seen since the day Viserys had laid his hands on her. Instinctively he lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. “You’re alright. It’s alright. I love you.”

He told her he loved her again and again. He wanted those to be the last words she heard before the milk of the poppy took full effect. “Drogo...” she groaned.

“I’m right here,” he soothed. 

“What happened?” she asked again, her voice breaking.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly.

“Why...” she trailed off, her eyelids growing heavy.

“I don’t know,” he repeated in a whisper. “Rest. I love you.” He kissed her forehead over and over and rocked her gently again him, brushing the tears from her cheek as he blinked back his own. “I love you, My Queen.” 

**Author's Note:**

> More coming soon :)


End file.
